Kuroko, The black hole that shadows light
by Block3d
Summary: Kuroko tried his best, but it still wasn't enough. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Serin losing to Rakuzan. Everyone doubted Kuroko and betrayed him. But what will Kuroko do when he has a chance to go back in team and become the black hole that swallows the darkness. mild language/first fanfiction
1. The Betrayal

It never was supposed to end this way. Serin had given it 110% and they could still barely hold their own against Rakuzan.

With Akashi with his emperor eye, Reo with his 3-pointers, Hayama with his lightning dribble, Nebuya brutal strength, and Mayuzumi misdirection, Serin could never stand a chance.

The final score: Serin: 65

Rakuzan: 106

While Kuroko and Kagami where trying the best they could, and Kiyoshi putting in fair bit, Serin couldn't keep up.

After the game ended, no one couldn't say they were surprised. The Gom and their teammates knew this would eventually happen. Beating Aomine and Murasakibara was a stretch, but they had no hope against Akashi, after all…

"I am absolute" Akashi said to kuroko after the game. He knew it, the gom knew it, the whole basketball league knew it. The only person in denial is Kuroko. This was his one moment to prove that fact and he failed.

"Akachi, good job"

"It was for told after all, Scorpio would have the best of luck today" (I am not sure if they ever tell you what horoscope akashi is, so I am making him scorpio)

"Mh, watching you crush kurko makes me hungry, got any snacks?"

"Kurokochi, your so useless"

"Pathetic, no one could beat Akachi, you are so useless kuroko"

Every one of these jabs hurt kuroko, more than anyone could imagine. While everyone left the arena, Serin stayed behind.

"You… You promised me kuroko, that we would be the Gom, we couldn't even beat Akachi, and it's all your fault!" Kagami said

"No you, you don't understand, we did the best we could-"

"Shut it kuroko, we could of won if Mayuzumi didn't keep blocking you, but you insisted you could beat him, and you couldn't do shit" Hyuga claimed.

"You made one promise, and you couldn't even follow through with it, I don't think I need a useless person on this team like you, I won't play with you, EVER" Kagami yells

Kuroko looks around hoping to find one person to support him, but he silent pleas fell on deaf ears

"Fine then, I hope you all have a good life without me" kuroko says while starting to walk away

When on the way back, kuroko re-lives everything he heard. Each time Kuroko heard this, Kuroko got angrier and angrier.

"HOW DARE THEY" when walking back, he looks back and every time he remembers any situation with the Gom, Kagami, or Serin, he realized that all of them always used him.

"I wish I could crush them, i wish I could show them the despair of defeat" Kuroko says to no-one.

Do you really think that young one?

If you had the choice, do you wish to go back to when it all started to take revenge on everyone that wronged you?

A voice coming from the air seemed to talk

"I do. I want to destroy them, I want to take it all back" kuroko claims

Very young well one, good luck, not that you will need it

The air seemed to hum, and everything went black

Little did everyone know. They had their time in the light. But now it is time for kuroko to shine, for kuroko to swallow the light.


	2. Chapter 2

(In this story, Kuroko lives alone. I am not sure if his parents are ever talked about in the show/manga, but in this story he lives alone)

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

Kuroko wakes up in his own bed, not sure how he got there. When getting up, he realizes that his room is different. Everything is old, 3 years old. His posters, clothes, magazines, even his photos are old. When looking around, he looks at the time: 8:00 am Monday, 2014!

While wondering what happened, he starts to get ready for school

"Wow, I can never make it to school on time now"

While getting ready for school. He notices some things that are different this time, he is fast. Much faster then he has ever ran or even moved before. He got ready and out the door before he knew it. While walking to school, he was thinking about this situation. Most people might not know this, but kuroko is smart, he could even be considered a genius, he always hid his talent, usually not on purpose, people just always overlook him. He was thinking about his situation and how this is possible. He had no concrete idea, but he knew that it wasn't normal. Even though kuroko knew this wasn't supposed to happen, he would use this to the best of the situation. He would defeat the GOM.

When he arrives at school, he sees people all around him, after all, it is club sign up day.

"Library club, if you like to read, join library club" A representative said.

"Soccer, you like soccer, you would like this club" The soccer team said

Kuroko already knew what he would do, he would sign up for the basketball club, but he would do things his way.

While signing up, he saw them

"Momoi, come on! I want to join the basketball club!"

"Aomine, be quiet, you can join the club and be the ace, and I will be the manager"

"Alright, alright, come on, lets go"

While walking around Momoi was looking around at people, she was really happy to see such bright faces. Momoi was use to the states she got, she was a little bit more developed than most girls her age, but she didn't mind. While going through everyone, she finally found where the basketball sign up sheet was, while signing Aomine up, and herself as a coach, she was happy, she saw many names on the form, she couldn't wait for new friends. When finally finished, she turned to leave, but bumped into someone and fell. When she was about to hit the ground however, she was caught.

"Sorry about that, I should of looked where I was going… I am use to this by now" This mysterious person said

"No, no, no. This was my fault and I am so…"

Momoi never got to finish that sentence however, as she looked at her savoir

He was amazing, his looks, his face, his hair, but most of all, his eyes. They are blue, he looked so frail, but his eyes had the look of a storm in them. Momoi would of probably fell over right then and there if her knight in shining armour wasn't still holding her.

"Uh, can you get up now please?"

Momoi realized she has been staring for a couple of seconds and finally got up

"So sorry about that. I am usually not this clumsy, My name is Momoi, what about you?"

"My name is Kuroko"

"What a cute name, so why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to join the basketball club"

"Nice, what position do you play?"

"I play …"

"MOMOI, there you are, I have been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been? Have you signed us up for basketball yet? Who is this?"

Aomine was asking questions are breakneck speed, Momoi micrically answered all of them

"I was right here, I did sign us up both for basketball, this is Kuroko"

Aomine looked at Kuroko and smiled

"Hi, my name is Aomine, I can't wait to play with you"

Momoi saw hesitation in Kuroko's eyes, almost as if he knew Aomine, but she didn't think to much of it because as quick as she saw it, that look was gone.

"Hi, I am kuroko, I can't wait to play with you"

When they shook hands, two things happened. One for Momoi, and one for Aomine.

For Aomine, his hands were almost crushed, this guy… no Kuroko's handshake was insane. He was put on edge, he was also more excited to play with him

The more shocking development, was what Momoi saw. Momoi always loved to watch basketball, from television and Professional, to Aomine and his street games. Over time she started to see numbers and statistics for each player. This is why she was such a good coach, she could almost instantly tell a person's strength and weaknesses. When she looked at the pair in blue, she shocked, and a little frightened.

Momio have seen all types of players, she has seen players good a jumping, blocking, running, shooting, and all sorts of things. She knew Aomine's number were high, almost unfairly high, this is what made him so good, but when she looked at Kuroko, she only saw a monster.

His numbers were doubled… Triple… Almost Quadruple Aomine's. And Kuroko's potential, IT WAS LIMITLESS. He shouldn't exist, he was a monster, and Momoi didn't like this new monster.

Kuroko looked at the Momoi, he obviously saw her frightened, he was not sure why however. When walking away, he did one thing he was not sure why. He turned around and put his finger to his mouth, and told Momoi to be quiet, he then left. Hoping to not see Aomine or any of the GOM for a long time.

Momio wasn't sure how, but Kuroko knew of her number seeing ability, he even told her to shut up. Momoi was not a coward, but she was sacred, to scared to tell of Aomine of what she saw, one things was for certain, and both Kuroko and Momoi had the same thought…

"Things will certainly be interesting."

Author's notes:

I am sorry if I made Kuroko sound to OP, I just like to write this way, I also hated his reliance on his teammates in the original show. He will not smoke all of the GOM, but he is much better then them.

There will be little romance in this story. Kuroko and Momoi will interact, afterall, Momio didn't betray him.

If anyone reading this has any cool ideas about Kuroko's abilities, please tell me. He will get his cannon abilities, and misdirection, but if you can think of anything cool, please leave me a suggestion.

I don't really have a upload schedule. I post whenever I get inspired, but I will try to post every couple of days.


	3. The Humbling of Seijuro Akashi

School has been going well. Kuroko after all, already did this, he also is a high school student, and is a genius so this is really easy for him. Basketball has also been easy for him, ever since

(FLASHBACK)

*A few weeks after school has started*

When Kuroko first entered the gym, he was not expecting Aomine and Momoi to be there already. They of course, didn't see him, Kuroko was perfectly fine with that. While Aomine was playing 1v1 against other players, Kuroko watched others pile in. There were nothing spectacular about these players, merely stepping stones to his true objective, crushing the GOM.

First entered Akashi entered, with Midorima at his side. They seemed to be friends, especially since Akashi hasn't become the emperor yet. The next person is Murasakibara, he is eating his candy/chips. The next person was… Mayuzumi! He wondered in unseen, due to his lack of presence.

"What is he doing here?!" Kuroko wondered

The last person of any value entering is Haizaki, acting like he is already the best here.

Once everybody arrived, the coach Shirogane entered the gym and started talking

"Hello everyone, I am the coach of the team. It brings smiles to my face that there are so many new recruits. I am also excited for what great honour and victory you will ring to us in the future. Now, I know there might be a few questions, but let me go through how this process will work.

We will do simple warm-ups, this can help us determine your skill and what we can work on.

We will then do basic basketball drills to make sure you all know what you are doing, and this is not your first time playing.

We will have practice games, this will determine what string you will be on

There are three strings: String 1, String 2, and String 3. Each of these strings represent a different skill level. Most people should aim for string 2. String 2 is for the casual players who like baseball. If you are serious about this, and you think you are good enough, try to join string 1, this is where you will play games against other schools, you will also get special privileges in this school… As long as you win"

After his speech, the Gom + Haizaki smiled. They were confident they would become first string.

"Alright everyone, the warm up will consist of:

Basic stretches

100 Pushups

50 Laps around the gym

100 squats

"Now, this might seem extreme. Don't worry about not doing it all, that is just the minimum requirement for 1rst String. If you can't do that, go for string 2.

ALL RIGHT, LETS GO"

Everyone started doing the warm up, but few could complete it. Only the GOM, Haizaki, and three other students could complete it.

Kuroko on the other hand, could do it with ease, but he chose not to, he wanted his talent to be hidden, so he acted out of breath and could barely keep up with everyone else.

Once everyone was done with the warm up. They were told to go home and wait for the results, they would be posted next week.

*Next Week*

The standings were posted. Kids formed around it, either jumping in celebration, or grubiling in defeat.

The GOM, Haizaki, and three other students made 1rst string. Kuroko and 15 other Students made 2nd string. Mayuzumi And 6 students made third string. Momoi was made assistant coach.

When practice started, everything was really dull for Kuroko, this was easy, he could be a one-man army himself, but he had to act bad so he wasn't put in first string. Ever Since getting back, he practiced basketball religiously, 8 hours a day, everyday. This time though, there was a difference, instead of staying the same, no matter how much he practiced, Kuroko improved drastically. He got faster, His aim was that of Midorima, his reaction time was insane, and he was a bit stronger then someone of his age and size. Another thing he realized is that he could control his lack of presence, almost like a lever, he cold control what level.

This meant trouble however, he had trouble pretending to be bad in practice. The coach almost caught him once or twice, but no problems yet.

(Back to Present)

Ever since then, everything has gotten better and better. Kuroko, the GOM, and Haizaki skills are greatly improving. The GOM and Haizaki are playing against other schools and are destroying them. They are also getting less and less interested in basketball and teamwork, but more in themselves. Everything was good, until the midterm results came back.

(Akashi P.O.V.)

"I knew I would get perfect. I also knew that Midorima would get close, there is one thing I didn't expect. I tied, that's right, tied with someone who is named Kuroko Tetsuya. Who is he? I have never seen him, I guess I will ask Momoi , she seems to know almost everyone."

"Momoi, hello, Momoi, how are you?"

"I am good Akashi, how are you?

"I am good, thanks for asking…"

"Well? What did you want? I know you aren't one for idle conversation."

"You are correct. Well, I was looking at our test results and…"

"I AM SORRY AKASHI, I tried to get Aomine to study to do better, but I think he is mentally incapable of anything except basketball"

Momoi started to have a face you would only see with a baby when their about to cry.

"No, no, don't worry. I wanted to ask you about someone named Kuroko Tetsuya…"

Momoi immediately stopped crying and looked at Akashi.

"What do you want with him?" Momoi said, she seemed a little startled.

"I just want to know who he is? He tied with me in midterms with a perfect score. I wanted to see if you could get us to talk… Is that a problem?"

"So he is a genius too, off course he is…" Momoi mumbled

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. I will try, we aren't really on speaking terms, but I can try!"

"Thanks Momoi, I look forward to it"

*One Week Later*

(3rd person)

Kuroko was practicing in one of Meiko's gym when Momoi showed up, she was looking nervous and Kuroko didn't like it

"Hi, Kuroko, how are you? What are you doing here? Can I ask you to come with me"

"Hi, I am good Momoi, I am practicing, why are we going?

"We are going to see Akashi"

Once Momoi said this, Kuroko's eyes widened and slowly tried to back away.

"Kuroko, what is wrong?"

"Well… Momio, i actually have to go home. Sorry, bye."

But as Kuroko was about to leave, Akashi entered the gym.

"Are you Kuroko?

"Yes" Kuroko at this point was struggling with controlling his anger

"Well, I am Akashi, I am 1rst String. What about you? You are in the club right?

"Yes, I am second string, trying to make 1rst String" Kuroko was starting to see red, and not just because of the hair of Akashi"

"Well, let's have a 1v1. If you impress me, you could make first string right now, and besides, I will go easy on you"

Momoi who was watching in anticipation, started to chuckle, her and Kuroko were the only reason why that was funny. Akashi was gonna lose. This would be great t watch though.

"Alright, how about this… If I win, you leave me alone, you cannot approach me without me permission unless it is life and death, or, for a professional reason, you can also not discuss my skills or abilities. If you win I will become your personal slave… How about that?"

Akakshi was surprised to see the least. He was half excited because someone would play him, he was also half insulted because this Kuroko didn't respect him, even though it is clear who is better.

"I agree to your terms, Momio, you can be Ref and witness to our bet" Akakshi said while taking of his sweater.

"Okay, where can start whenever you are ready" Kuroko claimed

"Alright boys, we are starting in three... two... one…" Momoi through the ball.

(this is my first action scene, sorry if it is bad")

Akakshi jumped and got the ball first, he then rushed to Kuroko's net. Kuroko was trailing behind but couldn't catch up.

"You will need to try harder than that to beat me Kuroko" exclaimed Akashi

Akashi dunks the ball

"Unless you want to be my slave?"

1-0, Akashi

Kuroko collected the ball and smiled. Screw it, he didn't care about anything anyone, he would destroy him, not matter what. He knew Akashi would honor his word, so why hold back?

"Sorry Akakshi, that is the only point you will get.."

Kuroko started to walk up to Akakshi. Once he was 1.5 meters out, Kuroko started to dribble, faster and faster he dribbled until Akashi nor Momoi could see the ball. The ball just seemed to go into the net after. Akashi was in wonder. How did Kuroko do that? While thinking about this he started to attack, until all of a sudden, he felt the ball on more, he looked down and the next thing he knew, Kuroko was doing a simple lay-up.

2-1 Kuroko.

Akashi was in shock, who was he? Why is he 2cnd String? Akashi got serious. HE couldn't lose. He needed Kuroko on his team. Akashi got the ball and started to dribble. He saw a look of surprise on Kuroko's face and smirked. Didn't expect me to do this did you? Akashi used a sudden burst of speed and got pass Kuroko, Akashi was happy, that was until he realized something. He had lost the ball again, and once again, Kuroko did a simple lay-up.

3-1

Akashi was in a state of shook. He was not a bad player by any standards. This Kuroko, he was INSANE, he wasn't human, Akashi got the ball a third time. He dribbled and dribbled until his hand hurt. Akashi was about to go past until it happened. The ball seemed to be tip by nothing. Akashi looked around and saw nobody, it was until he heard the switch of the net, he looked back in front of him. Kuroko just took a 3-pointer. That wasn't the question. The question was how did he disappear?

"Momoi? How did he disappear?" Akashi asked Momoi frantically

"What do you mean Akakshi, you just let him have the ball, Kuroko didn't move"

4-1

"How did you do that? Akashi asked?

Kuroko laughed to himself

"I am absolute"

Kuroko stole the ball and dunked it for the final time. The net glass broke as he slammed it down.

5-1 Kuroko win's

While Kuroko was leaving

"You will honour our agreement I assume"

Akashi could only nod. After Kuroko left, Akashi could only say one thing

"Kuroko Tetsuya, who are you?

Author's note:

I added Mayuzumi into their grade to replace Kuroko as the phantom six. Since Kuroko won't go to Serin, he will need to go somewhere else. If you guys don't have any ideas, please leave a comment or two.

Do you like these longer chapters please tell me, afterall. These take me a lot of time.

If you have any constructive criticism, or ideas,please leave them, I think it would make the story more interesting

Hope you are enjoying your night. Have a good one


	4. The start of the Reckoning

When Kuroko first arrived at Mekio, he was a very good student but no very active in clubs or in anything really. He focused on basketball and studied, that's it. This time around however, the time traveler would have a bit more fun with middle school. Since he could only join one club, he decided to learn some talents for himself. He loved to play the guitar, chess and liked to study war strategy. He found them both interesting and useful. Guitar and chess gave him more patience. This helped him control his anger, this prevented him from almost killing anyone from the past that betrayed him. War strategy gave him better planning, this helped him with planning what attacks are defences he or his team would use during a game.

Ever since Akashi lost the bet, he stayed true to his word. He never bothered Kuroko or even approached him. Akashi was almost killing himself for letting Kuroko escape his clutches. He had tried to get the coach to move him up to the first string, but since Akashi couldn't discuss his skill, the coach couldn't randomly move him up. Even when the coached watched him, Kuroko got good enough to fake his skill that it didn't matter, no one could tell. There was one more loophole to this however. Kuroko specified that Akashi couldn't approach him, but he never said anything about the rest of the GOM. Since the bet, Akashi has been sending different GOM members to find kuroko and try to convince him to join the first string. Only Aomine was willing to do this at first, since he was the only one who had a little taste of Kuroko's strength, the others had to be convinced. Even with them searching, they could barely find him, with his lack of presence and everything. Even when they did find him, he quickly brushed them off, much to their surprise.

This is what the GOM and Akashi did for months, along with basketball training. Everyone was also slowly developing their talents. Aomine was getting faster and faster. Midoriya could shoot close to the middle court. Murasakibara was getting faster and taller. Kise was improving at an alarming speed. Akashi was determine to become the best. Even Haizaki was playing to improve. There was a rumor starting to spread. That at the school, Mekio, Monsters were starting to appear. Monsters that would change basketball forever, what they didn't realize is that two more where yet to be made.

The first one unrealized talent, is the future phantom six man, Mayuzumi, and the slayer of the monsters, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Time passed, everything got back to normal. Or, what normal is for everyone, the competitive scene was about to start and things were once again, about to be spiced up.

(One Month Later)

"I want to switch schools"

Kuroko has been debating this for a very long time, he wanted to beat the GOM as soon as possible. The best way to start his revenge was to beat them as early as possible.

"Imagine the disgrace they would feel losing to some no name… haha"

The principle was staring at this student. This had come a bit of a shock to him. Why would anyone want to transfer out, this school had everything, A good budget, a good curriculum, amazing sport teams. Why would any student, especially one who has never got anything less than 100% on any assignment, quiz, or test want to leave. He had to stop this, he couldn't let his second best student leave.

"Look here young man, why would you want to leave this school. With the path you are setting for yourself here, you could go anywhere. Why would you want to leave, if there is anything is could do to stop you, could you tell me?"

"Sir, I don't like what this school promotes. Winning isn't everything, and I want to go somewhere that proves that."

The principle was lost for words. He was lost for options and desperate, he only had one card to play

"You need you parents permission" the principle said weakly

"Here you go, good luck in the future sir"

Kuroko said as we leaving. When he GOM waiting at the door

'Where are you going Kuroko" Aomine asked

"I am leaving was leaving this pathetic school, along with it's pathetic basketball. Have fun"

"Not so fast Kuroko, I just want to know why" Aomine was holding Kuroko clothing

"I will give you one chance to let go Aomine, or else…"

Akashi's eyes widened, he was scared, but right before he could tell Aomine lets go, Kuroko threw Aomine off.

"You will all regret what you have done. This is the day it starts. You have always been the predators, You will be the next few years. You better make them count, After middle school, you will enter my kingdom.

Right before Kuroko was about to disappear, he turned to Akashi and said "You might want to look at Mayuzumi, he might be useful"

After that, he left the school, only to be seen, in high school, where the real battle begins

(Authors Note)

Sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't had a lot of time to do this. The reason I am skipping to high school is because i just don't have any inspiration for it. I am sorry if you are looking forward to it.

The rest of middle school is Canon, except that Mayuzumi replaces Kuroko. Momoi still loved Kuroko though.

If you have any suggestions, please let me know. I will write the rest, I am still not sure about upload schedule. Thank you for everyone for reading this.

One last thing. Would you rather me fix the spelling and grammer issues, or write a new chapter?


	5. Graduation (Finally), and a Threat?

Kuroko graduated middle school with no trouble whatsoever. He was the greatest student the school had ever seen. Everyone liked him, students, teachers, even the principle. They were all surprised that he would leave a school like Meiko, especially with him excelling there. When he first transferred, the staff weren't sure what to make of him. They were dreading some stuck up brat that would attack other students for not being as smart as himself. What they got was the opposite, Kuroko tutorred any student who was falling behind, or just wanted extra help. He would do it for free! He would help the teachers with lessons, cleaning up, and just simple tasks in general. There was no doubt that he would become student leader, which he did. The school flourished under him and the teachers colberation. Parents were also very happy. This school was not private. Parents who couldn't afford a school like Meiko sent there kids here, but with Kuroko, they got the best education possible.

Kuroko joined the basketball club as their manager. He set-up the gym for the team and gave them pointers. He also helped them realize their potential. When the school entered tournaments, they always had fun, learning new techniques and just being friends. Other schools liked to practice against them because Kuroko would always give the players on the other teams ways to improve after the match. There was one school that Kuroko team could never beat however, Meiko. With The GOM, Haizaki, Mayuzumi all realizing there talents, there was almost nothing Kuroko's team could do. Meiko would always try to set-up a practice match with Kuroko and his team, but Kuroko's coach would always deny the request.

(One week after Kuroko Joined the team)

"Hey coach, I have something to ask…"

"Go ahead Kuroko, I will be happy to hear whatever you say"

"Well, you know the school Meiko, correct?"

The coach has of course heard of Meiko, and there killer basketball team

"Yes, I have"

"Well… have you gotten a practice match offer yet?"

The coach burst out into laughter

"HAHA. Why would Meiko challenge a no name school like us"

"Just hear me out, when they do, and I know they will, deny it"

The coach looked at him and saw he was serious

"Can I ask why Kuroko?"

"Yes, Winning is everything to them, also, our players don't stand a chance, it would only lower their love of basketball if they went against those wild beats."

The coach gave Kuroko a hard stare, until finally

"I know there is another reason Kuroko, but I will respect your wishes, you have done nothing but help us. This is the least I could do."

"Thanks Coach, see you later"

Later that day, when the coach was getting ready, he got a call

"Hello"

"Hello, this is Kōzō Shirogane from Meiko. How are you?

"I am good thanks, I am wondering why Meiko would be calling?"

"I am calling to request a practice match, you against us"

The coach was chuckling to himself

"What is so funny?" Kōzō Shirogane asked

"Nothing, nothing, just I thought of something. Why do you want a practice match with us?"

"I have been researching your team and decided they would be a good challenge for us, do you accept?"

The coach though long and hard before he answered

"Sorry Kozo. I am afraid I can't do that. Thanks for the offer though"

Kōzō Shirogane was in shook. Who wouldn't want to play with His team, their the best

"Well, thanks of calling, I got to go"

"WAIT, one last thing, why not?"

"I have been warned, that's all, I have heard of your team and i know they are no match, I don't know your real reason for calling, but I wish you good luck, goodbye."

Ever since that day, meiko has been calling almost every month asking, they kept getting denied and denied, until eventually they gave up.

The last message Kuroko heard from Mekio, it was from Momoi

"Akashi says to watch out"

Kuroko smiled. High school couldn't get here sooner.

(Authors note)

Hi, So I know this is another short chapter and i am sorry, I promise to write longer one next. I am planning to write another chapter today.

I am planning on using characters from Haikyuu. I know this might clash with that fanfiction. I would only take Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima. This will make my job easy so I can write faster and write more. I also think they would be interesting if they played basketball.

Expect to see another chapter today. Peace out!


	6. High School, New Teammates, Abilities

*I realized I never said this, I do not own Kuroko no basket, nor do I own Haikyuu*

Kuroko walked into his high school for the very first time. This was it, the place where he would start his revenge. Karasuno high school was incredibly average. The only remotely interesting thing you could say about they school is there volleyball team, but that was a long time ago. Now, they are just sitting in the shadows, waiting for it's moment once again. The GOM have split up once again, even with Akashi losing once, he was confident that he could never lose, once he had his emperor eye, he was absolute, no one could stand before him. Aomine has become the monster everyone was scared of. Midoriya became ignorant, with his lucky item, he could never miss. Murasakibara started to become the shield of Aegis. Kise became the copycat that everyone knows. Haizaki even played his heart out, Akashi told him he would be outclassed, but with all the practice he put in, not likely. Akashi took Kuroko's idea and made Mayuzumi the phantom six man. This of course led to Mayuzumi becoming depressed as the GOM left him behind and didn't need his passing anymore. Everyone left to their usual schools.

Akashi = Rakuzan

Murasakibara = Yosen

Kise = Kaijo

Aomine = Too

Midorima = Shutoku

Mayuzumi and Haizaki = Serin

Kuroko was on his way to the gym, where the club sign up sheet was. Once he got into the gym, he saw two people yelling at each other. Kuroko paid them no attention. Using his lack of presence, he grabbed a sheet and left. He hoped that he could start playing with his teammates right away, Kuroko could barely sleep.

*The next day*

After going through his normal school day, Kuroko going to the gym, only to find a practice game about to start. Kuroko went up to the coach and said:

"Here you go"

"Hey, who was THAT! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE"

"I was here the whole time, (Here we go again)"

"Next time please say something"

"Okay, I see we are starting a game, can I play"

"Sure, it can be you, Tsukishima, and Katsu against Hinata, Kageyama, and Urayama"

"Okay then, Let's get this game started"

The coach through the ball into the air, Tsukishima jumped and got it, Kuroko and Katsu started making their way to the basket. Kageyama was trying to mark me, Hinata had Tsukishima, and Urayama was guarding Katsu. As They were making their way up to the net, Kuroko decided to test his mark, he turned up his misdirection to where Kageyama would overlook him, just for a second. That was all he needed, while Kageyama was surprised, he froze, and couldn't cover Kuroko. Tsukishima did a simple pass, and Kuroko did a simple lay-up

2-0

Kageyama was furious, he knew he had him marked, how did he disappear, how was he supposed to win if he played like crap. Urayama went outside the court for the throw in, he passed it to Kageyama. Kageyama started to make his way up the court

"I will do a quick gun and dash, people never expect that"

However, right before Kageyama started to dash, Kuroko tipped the ball from behind him.

"Crap, what is with this guy, I can barely follow him"

Katsu picked up the tipped ball and told them to run, he immediately throw the ball to Tsukishima, who scored a 3 pointer.

5-0

While this was going on, the coach was stunned, this year's talent is amazing, that guy, Kuroko, is he using his lack of presence to pass?

Kageyama screamed loudly

"GIVE ME THE BALL"

Everyone in the gym gave him a dirty look, Urayama instead passed to Hinata. Hinata started at the ball before dashing down the court, his speed was impressive, if Kuroko wasn't training all these years with weights, he would of not been able to keep up. Kuroko dashed after Hinata. Hinata went in for a dunk, completely ignoring Urayama's warning

"BEHIND YOU"

Hinata was only thinking of his goal

"My first goal of High school, HERE WE GO!"

But right as he would of made the basket, Kuroko jumped from behind him and hit the ball away. Hinata was shocked, who was this guy, he got past Kageyama easily, and could keep up with him.

Kuroko was just smiling this whole time, not only could he play his best, but he had interesting people to play against. He knew they would win, so he decided to help them out a little bit

"Hey, Kageyama, haven't I heard of you before?"

Kageyama froze, not sure what to do

"I know I have, he was known as the hog, he would never pass and only play the game himself, lay-up after lay-up, until his own teammates never passed to him, what a loser" Tsukishima told Kuroko

"OH, so that is you, I was hoping you moved on, but I guess not, what a waste"

Kuroko laughed when running back, he knew Kageyama was mad, hopefully he would start passing.

"Quick, Tsukishima, switch marks with me" Kuroko said

"Why?"

"Just do it, I want to guard Hinata, I am the only one capable of stopping him"

"Fine, have fun Kuroko"

Kuroko and Tsukishima switched marks.

Urayama through the ball to Hinata again. Hinata was about to charge before

"DON'T BE AN IDIOT" Everyone looked at who said that. Kageyama was staring right a Hinata

"An IDIOT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T PASS"

"Fine, I get it, I was an idiot, but give me a chance… please"

Kageyama looked like he would rather die than ask Hinata politely for the ball. It was because of this that HInata passed to him. Kageyama then walked up to Hinata (While still dribbling), and whispered something

Kuroko knew that Hinata liked this plan, because you saw a giant smile

"OKAY, LET'S DO IT" HInata screamed before running down the court

Kageyama slowly made his way down, he was close to Tsukishima before he stopped

"COME ON hog, run past me, or try. Be the loser we all know"

"Kageyama was not listening, he was just thinking"

*Calculate the speed, the jump, his hands, everything* Kageyama thought

"Come on HO-"

Before Tsukishima could finish that sentence, Kageyama threw the ball at the net, next thing everyone saw was the ball landing in Hinata's hand, that's when he slammed it down.

" .The ball came straight to my hand, like magic, AMAZING" Hinata was jumping up and down like an elementary schooler.

"You just did a dunk, what was so special? Tsukishima asked

"He just did that with his eyes closed"

Every was surprised, except kuroko, who saw it happen

"YOU IDIOT, who trusts someone 100%?"

"You said you would give me the ball, I believed you" Hinata was looking at Kageyama seriously"

Kuroko was happy, if these were his future teammates, he had no complaints, this was gonna be fun

5-2

"Hey coach, I think we have seen enough, How about we play up to ten?" Kuroko asked

The coach was smiling, Kuroko knew that Kageyama needed to pass, and he pressured him to do so. He had two basketball loving idiots who work well together and loved the game, that is all he wanted.

"Good idea Kuroko"

"Hey Katsu, want to pass me the ball"

"Sure, do your thing Kuroko"

Kuroko started to dribble to the enemy net, he stopped right before the half court line and said out loud, before getting into shooting position

"If you guys think your hot stuff because you got one dunk, the you got another thing COMING"

Kuroko then shoot the ball, everyone watched the ball gracelly fly through the air before it landed in the net

8-2

Everyone had the same though "HE CAN DO THAT?"

Hinata got the ball and passed it to Urayama, who made his way up the court.

"If everyone is showing off their talent, then I guess I might"

Urayama started running down the court, making a beeline straight for Tsukishima. 3 meters away from him however, he jumped, and right before he landed, he smashed the ball right under Tsukishima legs, the ball bounced through them and hit the backboard before going into the net.

"That's right, it's me the miracle maker, you just saw THE BOOM SHOOT!"

Everyone was surprised about this shoot, but were laughing more because of the antics of Urayama

8-4

After getting over there laughing fit, Kuroko got passed the ball once again. This time however, HInata and Kageyama were waiting.

*Lets see what they think of this* Kuroko thought

Kuroko dashed right up to Kageyama and performed a vanishing drive. Kageyama was shocked. Kuroko then got in the motion of shooting the ball. This is when Hinata jumped, preparing to block it. Kuroko smiled and performed a phantom shoot.

Every was amazed how the ball disappeared through Hinata's hand and into the net.

Final score 10-4

Once everyone was done, they all turned back to the coach and asked

"So how did we do?"

(Author's Notes)

I am sorry I had to take the chapter down once or twice, it had two many errors and I cried a little on the inside, hopefully this is better.

Thank you everyone for reading this. I also would like to thank some people for the reviews. I really appreciate it.

The chapters will get longer and longer from here on in, I have more idea's and I am having a lot of fun with this.

I will also try to slow down. The reason why I was going so fast is because I was running out of ideas and I wanted to get to high school.

I will gladly take review and suggestions on how to make it better. Should Kuroko go visit Kite and Kagami?


	7. Enter Kaigami

(Kagami POV)

"I can't believe that my dad made me move to Japan. I mean, everything was going so well in America. I woke up everyday and could play street basketball. After, I could find Alex and train with her. I basically could play whenever I wanted, who wouldn't love that. Now my dad got a job in Japan. Great. The only thing I could be excited for is there baskeball players. But who knows, maybe it will be a good change"

*One Month Later*

"THIS IS THE WORST CHANGE EVER, Japan sucks, there basketball is weak, no one can match me, my local pick up game here is afraid of me, and they should be, I destroy them, hell, I know middle schoolers that are better than them. My summer was a complete waste. Now all I can look forward to is to play in the high school basketball circuit. I have heard though that there is a group called the generation of miracles, they sound strong, hopefully, I can play them…"

Kagami heads to Serin, the rest is Cannon, he signs up for the basketball team, meets Mayuzumi and Haizaki there, he surprises everyone, Kise meets up with them.

*Back to Kuroko*

Kuroko wakes up and starts to get ready for school, he does this quite quickly. After seeing he had some time, Kuroko starts to head to the current basketball court in the neighborhood, he stops however when he sees who is practicing there. It's KAGAMI, his former light. The biggest betrayal of them all. Since then, Kuroko has been looking back and realizing that Kagami was indeed strong, but couldn't stack up to the other miracles without Kuroko. Anyways, Kuroko was starting to form an idea, a little joke for the generation of Miracles.

"HEY, YOU, when have you start to play here before?" Kuroko yelled

"This is my first time, I am going Serin today but decided to wake up early and practice here, basketball tends to keep me cool and collected"

*Unless you lose* Kuroko thought.

"Okay then, how about a 1 on 1 match, first to score 3 baskets wins? This way we can both make it to school on time"

"Your on!"

Little did Kagami know that this was one of the biggest mistakes on his life

Kuroko allowed Kagami to have the first ball. Kagami started to run at Kuroko, He was gonna faint left, and then go right

*I got this* Kagami thought

Right after Kagami got past, he jumped for the net and slammed the ball down, it was at this point, he realized he didn't have the ball. The look of shock on his face was hilarious, when he looked back, he saw Kuroko at his net, doing a lay-up

1-0

Kagami started to grin, here was a real challenge. He couldn't wait for his next attack.

Once again, Kagami started with the ball and ran at Kuroko, this time however, he stopped in front of him, he was thinking of the best attack possible.

"Hurry up will you, I got to- *Yawn* get going soon" Kuroko said

Kagami was furious, who was this guy? Clearly not a normal player.

*This will surprise him" Kaigami thought

Kagami was about to make a three pointer, he realized the ball towards the net. No sooner had he realized Kuroko Blocked the ball, caught it, and started to run towards him.

"I'm going to stop you!"

"Unlikely"

Kuroko then ducked and pulled of a perefct vanishing drive. Kagami was shooked, Where did he go? How did he do that, with this in mind, he was too busy thinking to run after Kuroko. Kuroko once again did a simple lay-up.

2-0

Kuroko was widely grinning this whole time. He was having a blast, nothing like a good old piece of humbling pie, Kuroko was not even trying. He was however, almost late for school, so he decided to end this. He ran up to the three point line, and tried something.

*Thanks for the inspiration Urayama* kuroko said to himself

(Somewhere at Karasuno, Urayama just sneezed)

Kuroko was 3 meters out from Kaigami and jumped. Right before he landed, he threw the slammed the ball between Kagami's two feet and yelled

"THE BOOM SHOT"

3-0 Kuroko's complete victory

As Kuroko started to leave he turned to Kagami and asked him something

"Hey, in a couple of days, you will be visited by Kise Ryota, a member a the generation of miracles. When he leaves, tell him Kuroko says hi, please and thank you"

When Kuroko was just about to leave, he heard Kagami ask him something

"Are you a member of the generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko laughed to himself, then answered

"Why would I want to be part of a group I am so much better then, good luck"

 **Line Break**

(Back to Normal P.O.V.)

After getting school, Kagami went straight to Mayuzumi

"Do you know who Kuroko is?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"He just beat me one a 1 on 1, no, scratch that, he destroyed me… Mayuzumi… If I were to play against one of the generation of miracles right now, how would I do?

"You would be destroyed instantly"

"Why would you put if like that?"

"It's the truth, if you really wanted to know, ask Haizaki"

"Who?"

"Haizaki, he use to be a regular on part of the Meiko basketball team. He quit after Akashi told him to"

"Is he any good?"

"He is much better than you, that's for sure"

"MAYUZUMI-CHI"

Everyone turned around to see who was screaming. What they didn't expect however, was to see Kise Ryota standing there. In a blink of an eye however, he ran past everyone right up to Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi-chi how are you? I haven't seen you for so long. How are classes? Are you making friends? How is basketball? Are you improving? I have improved quite a bit, I bet I could beat Aomine."

"I am doing well Kise, I am having fun, why are you here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and I wanted to see you."

"Well, thanks for checking up on me…" *Not that you cared before* Mayuzumi though

"No proble-!"

All of a sudden, Kise caught a basketball coming straight at him. Everyone looked around until they heard

"So you caught that huh, I heard your really good at basketball, wanna play me?"

Kagami threw the basketball right at kise and proposed a challenge

Kise sighs

"Fine, lets see how well your light is, Mayuzumi, you might need a new teammate after this"

Kise takes off his jacket and went to attack. Kaigami was grinning madly. How insane was this? He got to fight Kise, of the generation of miracles. He could see how good he was.

The whistle was blown to signal the start. Kise started running right away and Kagami was trying to block him out. That's when KIse did a crossover and dunked on Kagami. Everyone was in shock.

While Kagami was recovering from the shock, everyone heard Kise say something

"Well, that was disappointing. This was only meant as a social visit, but after seeing that, I can't help it. Come join me Mayuzumi, at Kaijo, we can play together, like old times. What do you say?"

Everyone looked at Kite in shock, everyone also turned to Mayuzumi, to see what he wanted

"I am sorry Kise, I won't do that. Kaigami here will help me defeat you all"

Kise Gave Mayuzumi a stare before laughing

"Wow Mayuzumi-chi, I didn't know you were funny"

"I am not joking Kise, we will beat you"

"Fine then, let's test that. I will arrange a practice game between our two schools. If I win, you transfer, If you win, I will respect your wishes and never try to poach you again"

Kaigami decided to interject here "It's a deal"

Everyone started at Kaigami in shock

"Great, see you tomorrow Mayuzumi-chi, and good luck"

When he was leaving, Kaigami said something that stopped Kise dead in his tracks

"Kuroko says Hi"

Nobody except Kise knew what that meant, everyone else was confused, even Mayuzumi, until he asked

"Who is Kuroko Kagami?"

"I met him at a basketball game, remember, I asked you, he beat me, and after the game he told me that Kise would visit today, he also asked me to say hi"

While everyone was wondering what was going on, Kise needed to know more

"What time did you seem him? Where was he? What did he do? Do you know where he lives, Or where he goes to school?

"Nope" Kagami said while popping the p "Why do you ask"

"Nevermind then" And just like that Kise left.

Everyone was wondering what happened. While Kise was walking home, he called Akashi.

"Hello Ryota, how are you?

"I am good Akashi"

"Why are you calling, you know I don't like Idol chat"

"That's not it Akashi, I was trying to get Mayuzumi to join Me When-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KISE? YOU KNOW THE DEAL, WE WERE SUPPOSE TO GO TO DIFFERENT SCHOOLS. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN OUR AGREEMENT?"

"N…. n…. No Akashi, never, I just wanted to test his resolve, but anyways, it was worth it for what I learned today"

"What did you learn today, if it is not worth it, I will start to wonder if I should buy new scissors?

"No trust me, I was just leaving, when Mayuzumi new shadow, said, and I quote "Kuroko says Hi""

Akashi was taken back, Kuroko was back, that can't be possible. Akashi has never forgotten about Kuroko, the one player that avoided Akashi clutches, he was also the one person Akashi lost to. Kuroko was also extremely talented. Akashi cornered Momoi and asked about his stats after a month or two after his lose, her answer just made him more mad.

"Akashi, his numbers are way higher than Aomine, he was holding back when playing you. I have no doubt he could crush Aomine with one hand behind his back."

What scared akashi the most is what she said after

"Akashi, he scares me, I know you, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise are all moserts, but his numbers make you and the other look like a puppy"

Akashi was called back from his memory when he heard KIse again

"Akashi, Akashi, are you there? Should I approach him"

"NO! Kise, Listen to me carefully, don't do anything, we need to approach this carefully"

"But Akashi, why? You never told us why you wanted Kuroko so badly, you just said to find him"

"Kise, I can't say, but be quiet for once in your life. Don't tell anyone, especially not Aomine. Let me handle this"

"Okay Akashi, goodbye"

Kise quickly hung up and started making his way back, Wondering about this Kuroko he keeps hearing about.

Akashi on the other hand, was worried, sure this Kuroko beat him once, but that was before his emperor eye was unlocked, he could easily beat him now, after all, he is absolute. But, if he was so abousute, why was he worried.

"This definitely complicates thing"

*Back at Karasuno high*

Kuroko was happy, he was practicing the sport he loved, with fun people. Another thing that excited him was what happened. He knew Kise met Kaigami, He knew Kise and AKashi, and he knew that his life, just got so much better.

(Athour's Note)

Hello everyone, this chapter was my attempt to start building the plot and slow the story down, I hope I did that.

I will not write about the Seirin vs Kaijo match, the reason why is because the match is cannon, the only exception is Mayuzumi replaces Kuroko. I will cover the aftermath of the match

I know Kuroko said he was done holding back in his match vs Akashi, but he didn't go 100% It was more like his 50% at the time. Both him and the GOM have improved since then.

Thank everyone for reading this.

Please leave any suggestions if you have any.

Peace out!


	8. Sorry!

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. My computer broke, I finally got it fixed (Or at least am pretty sure). I will try to post a chapter tonight, if I don't. You can expect one tomorrow


	9. Training, Preparation, Challenge

Kuroko couldn't wait for Inter High Prelims. Karasuno team has been training. Hinata and Kageyama have been training almost non-stop together, they are pretty good friends now, even with all their bickering. Tsukishima is the same as ever. A just above average player who is pretty tall, he isn't very invested in the team, he just does it for the option of putting it in his resume, he is also very bored with nothing else to do, so, he joined the basketball team. Katsu and Urayama also very pumped for Inter High, they haven't been part if a tournament yet, so they didn't know what to think.

Karasuno has finally got the list of schools they will have to go against, let me tell you, they were not impressed. Either luck is has a grudge against Kuroko or the basketball league is just cruel. Their first game, that's right, their first game is against Senshinkan, the king of the west. Everyone but Kuroko, Hinata, and Kageyama. Tsukishima didn't care that much.

Senshinkan was overall a very good school. They were not the king of the west for nothing, but they didn't specialize in anything. Seiho was really defensive team, where Shutoku teamwork was impressive, they made simple things like shooting and dunking look like a art.

While Karasuno was practicing, Kuroko was always thinking about what was going to happen. So far, everything else has been the same. Kise lost to Serin, Midorima visited Kise after his match and told him he was a monkey (This had Kuroko laughing), even the match between the thugs and Kise, Kuroko, and Kaigami. Everything was the same. The only thing different was Haizaki quitting basketball and going to Serin. This was not that important since Haizaki never really much of an impact in the first place. Since everything was pretty much the same, this made everything quite easy to predict.

Kuroko knew exactly what Serin was going through. He even laughed while watching the first years getting the special bread.

There was nothing to do. Kuroko was BORED!

Sure basketball was fun, but as sad as it was, he could never get true excitement. Since Karasuno was known as a bad school in the basketball circuit, they only had six players. Yep, you know what that means. Karasuno had no substitute players. This meant that most of the baseball teams training was focused on stamina. They had basic drills, and they had 3 on 3 matches, but they needed all the stamina training they could get, if they were able to play through possibly 3 full games of basketball some days.

This is what led Kuroko to do something he always wanted to do. That's right. Kuroko was going to challenge Aomine.

(Momoi P.O.V)

Aomine is such a idiot. I mean, "the only one who can beat me, is me"... WHO SAYS THAT? Aomine was such a nice carefree boy. He loved basketball with all his heart. Everyday he went to different street games and played against people much older then him. This is one of the reason Aomine and I become such good friends. This is also where he discovered he flexible basketball style.

Ever since the end of the second year of middle school however, he changed. He still loved basketball, I just never saw him smile. He was too good, almost to the point where he was unstoppable. I knew that Akashi could beat him. Aomine knew that too, that's why he always tried to challenge him. After getting beat 3-0 countless times, Aomine stopped asking. I always wish I could tell Aomine about Kuroko, but I couldn't. Kuroko is scary, he also asked me to be quiet.

That however, didn't stop Aomine from asking about him. Since the first handshake, he wanted to play with Kuroko, and I was all for that, but Kuroko went to another school. Aomine was very upset after that. I think that was why Aomine started to play with Mayuzumi. I felt so bad for Mayuzumi when Aomine left him, I even wanted to go to Serin to help cheer him up, but Aomine was my childhood friend, so I couldn't really leave him. So we ended up going to Too. We knew of their reputation. They were strong, they even supported Aomine solo style play. So we went there. I kinda hope Aomine would get inspired again, but no one could match him. I was looking forward to the Prelims because I knew that we would face other such as Kise-kun and Mayuzumi, and even Midorima. There was nothing to do until then except hope for the best.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

A message? From who? I knew that sound was only for my contacts I have under favorites, but the only people who are there are the GOM and…

KUROKO, he texted me, I am so excited. What does it say

"Hello Momoi, Sorry I haven't contacted you in awhile, How are you? I am doing quite well myself. Look, I am going to be straight with you. The reason I have contacted you is because I want to ask a favour. I want to challenge Aomine. I know…."

Momoi knew there was more to the text, but she was frozen after reading those words.

I want to challenge Aomine. I want to challenge Aomine. I want to challenge Aomine. I want to challenge Aomine.

YES, Momoi was so happy. She has wanted this to happen for years. Hopefully he could help Aomine.

Momoi started reading the reason of the text

"I know that this is random, and he may be busy, but with the Prelims coming up, I want to see how I stack against him, I also want to see how he has improved. I hope to hear from you soon, have a good day,

Sincerely, Kuroko"

Momoi ran straight to the roof, she climbed up the ladder and saw Aomine just lying there

"Momoi I know you want me to practice, but there is no point, I can beat anyone. Just let me relax."

"Aomine, I came up hear to let you know you have a challenger!"

"Let me guess, one of the TOO guys, I can beat them, tell me when one of my old teammates call"

"Oh Aomine, not anyone like that, I got someone better, Kuroko has challenged you"

Aomine was in shook, Kuroko. He hasn't heard that name in years. He doubt that Kuroko could beat him, but he wanted to play him. He always wanted to play Kuroko.

"WELL, what are you waiting for, I accept the challenge, when will it be held?"

"I don't know, he wanted you to pick the time and date, says he doesn't want you to have an excuse of why you lost"

Aomine smirked "All right then, tell him tomorrow, around noon, tell him the to meet me at the old basketball court by Meiko"

"All right, Aomine, I sent it"

*A few seconds later*

"He accepted your all your terms, he has one addition, he want to know if he can invite Mayuzumi, since he knows you will invite me"

"Tell him that's fine, but why does he want to bring Mayuzumi into this?"

"I have no idea, but he says great, he will see us tomorrow"

The TOO baseball club knew about why Aomine never coming to practice, they also know expected it. What they did not expect was to see Aomine and Momoi walk into practice together.

(Back to Third Person)

Imayoshi was quite amused, why was Aomine here. Did Momoi finally convince Aomine to practice, whatever it is, he was going to to find out

"Ah, your sire, you have humbly graced us with your presence, what have we done for this great honour?"

"Shut it, I am here to warm up and that's it, you and Wakamatsu Guard me, I need at least a little challenge."

Wakamatsu was ticked off. "Fine, you think we will be a little challenge, fine LETS GO, RIGHT NOW!"

Imayoshi was now amused and interested, why warm up now?

"Sire, why do you need to warm up now?"

"You don't need to know, but if you must, I got a challenge"

"A challenge, from who, the only people that could really give you a challenge are the other GOM, have they challenged you?"

"No you idiot, Kuroko challenged me"

"Kuroko, who is that?" Surely he can't be much that of a challenge that you need to warm up for?"

Imayoshi was smart. He did his research, He knew all the GOM, who they were, and their abilities, and some of their weaknesses. Imayoshi even knew about Mayuzumi and Haizaki, but he has never once heard of this Kuroko.

"I don't know okay, why are you asking so much questions? You always want me to show up, so here I am, just guard me okay, lets go"

Imayoshi was skeptical alright, but once he got the "I will tell you after, just please do it" look from Momoi, he knew he was defeated.

"Alright let's do this"

*20 minutes later*

The generation of miracles were all monsters. Every single one of them. Non more than Akashi, but Aomine, he was a different type of monster, he was a wild beast. The TOO basketball club was given a show those twenty minutes, of Aomine slaughtering their captain and co-captain.

"All right, that should be enough, thank you, see you tomorrow Momoi"

While Aomine was leaving, he heard Wakamatsu shout "COME ON, WE GUARDED YOU, JUST STAY FOR ONE PRACTICE"

Aomine, stopped and started to put his bag down

"Sakurai, how many points did I score in our last game?"

"86 Aomine"

Aomine grabbed a basketball and slammed it in the net. While recovering, everyone saw his hand weighed quite a bit more the usual. Everyone was frozen in shock, he just BROKE the net.

"Hehe, sorry guys, look like you need to get another, keep practicing"

Aomine left, and everyone was still quite in shock. How could anyone be a challenge for him?

Imayoshi turned to Momoi, expecting answer

"Well, who is this Kuroko?"

"Well, he is just dreamy, he has amazing eyes, you can just get lost in them, he is just overall perfect"

Everyone groaned at this

"No, what is he in terms of baseball? Why does Aomine want to warm up for this guy?

"Too be honest, I don't really know, I have never seen him play in a actual game. There are some things however that I do know. This might surprise you all, it definitely surprised me, but, Kuroko numbers, are, high"

The members of TOO know about Momoi ability, that is one of the reasons why they allowed her to be the team manager

"So? We have high numbers to!" Wakamatsu shouted

"No, you don't understand, his numbers were higher than Aomine…"

While Momoi was talking, Wakamatsu was shouting this whole time until he and the rest of TOO heard Momoi. Once they heard Momoi, everyone was quiet. You could've heard a pin drop in the gym.

"Momoi, you must of been mistaken. I don't question your skills, but if this guy is so talented, why have I never heard of him? Did he go to Meiko with you and Aomine teammates?" Imayoshi

"Yes he did, he was second string and he never played in any official games. A few months later, he left and went to some no name school."

"Why did he leave?"

"He claimed he hated Meiko's policy. You know, win at any cost, he hated that"

The TOO club was in even more Shock, why would this Kuroko be in second string if he had better stats then Aomine, why would anyone leave Mekio?

"The second thing that is amazing about Kuroko. Is that he beat Akashi"

No, that's not possible, no one can beat Akashi, that isn't possible, he is known as the number one player in the high school basketball league. He was absolute, how could anyone beat him.

Imayoshi was also in shock, all his planning, research, everything, and he ahd miss this crucial player. This Kuroko, he was a mystery, if you were so good, why leave, why hide your talent?

"Momo-, Momo-, Momoi, you must of been dreaming, or was Akashi not feeling well, that's not possible."

Momoi started to pout

"No, it did happen, Kuroko is amazing, you guys should look out for him"

While everyone started to leave, Momoi mumbled to herself

"If the GOM are monsters, I think I have found the monster hunter"

While this was going on. Aomine was listening to it all, he had left the gym and doubled back. He heard everything that Momoi said. He was feeling two things after the revolution. Aomine was Stunned. How could Kuroko be better than him, no one could beat him, except him. There was one more thing he was feeling, something he hasn't felt in awhile, excitement. Aomine could not wait.

(Mayuzumi P.O.V.)

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Who could this be? Momoi, why would she be texting me?'

"HI Mayuzumi, I was calling because Aomine was challenged, that's right, challenged, and he accepted. You were invited to watch, isn't that exciting? Please let me know if you can come here are the details -"

Mayuzumi was lost in thought, Aomine was challenged, and he accepted. Mayuzumi knew Aomine, he knew almost everything about him. Mayuzumi was very depressed when Aomine didn't need him any more. Aomine would barely show up to practice. So who challenged him?

"Momoi, I accept your invitation"

"Oh, this is awkward Mayuzumi, I didn't invite you, you should thank Kuroko"

Mayuzumi was even more confused. Who was this Kuroko? First Kagami Meets him, then Kise knows him, now he challenged Aomine?

"Oh okay, do you think I could bring my coach?"

"I will ask"

"Thank you"

*A few Minutes later*

"Both Aomine and Kuroko say it's okay, see you tomorrow"

No one knew what to expect, no one at all, everyone however had trouble sleeping that night, everyone except Kuroko. He slept like a log, he slept with a smile, because only he knew what was going to happen, and he was the only one going to like it.


	10. The humbling of Aomine

*Authors note*

Akashi Seiko-chan: "My eyes hurt when I read Meiko instead of Teiko"

Response: Could you please tell me where the mistake is, I can fix it easier then just going back and re-read the chapters I mentioned Teiko? (Sorry about the mistake)

Thanks to everybody who is reading this story.

Another thing, I realized I said Karasuno had no substitutes players, but they have 6 players, that means they have one. Sorry about that error.

Everyone was excited for the showdown between Aomine and Kuroko, none more so then the players. Aomine was excited because he believed Kuroko might be a challenge, Kuroko was excited because he could finally beat Aomine without any lights. This was one of the few matches Aomine wanted to be on time for. Momoi was also excited, she hasn't seen Kuroko since he transferred schools, and she missed him.

Evidently, Mayuzumi and Riko were also excited. Ever since hearing about the GOM, Riko always wanted to have them on her team, Who wouldn't? Then, she got Kaigami whose potential was so great even she couldn't see it. Then,, she got Mayuzumi, the phantom six man of the generation of miracles. With them working together, she believed that they had a real shot at winning both the inter high prelims and the winter cup. She was even more impressed once they beat Kise Ryota, who was enrolled with Kaijo.

She was preparing practices and trying to strengthen their team when Mayuzumi asked her to come with him to watch Aomine go against someone named Kuroko. She knew about Aomine, but wanted to see what he could do. Who in their right mind would turn down this opportunity. She said yes, and that's how she got into this situation.

When Mayuzumi and Riko, they looked around, the only people they could see where Aomine and Momoi. Aomine was practicing, and Momoi was on running over to Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi, how are you?! I haven't seen you in SO long."

"I am fine Momoi, how are you?"

"I am great, I am super excited about this. Aomine is to, but don't tell him that, he will just deny it. Is this your manager?"

"Yep, Riko, meet Momoi. Momoi, meet Riko"

"Hi there!"

"Hello"

"So, are you Kuroko's friend, Momoi?"

"I wish I was, he is so cool. I only met him in my first year of high school. He was in the basketball club with me and Aomine."

"Oye, Momoi, is Kuroko here yet?"

"No Aomine, I told you have to be patient."

"I have been here for a hour, I have been patient"

"Aomine, you were waiting for an hour because you got here an hour early"

After making one more dunk, Aomine made his way up to Momoi, Mayuzumi, and Riko.

"Mayuzumi, how are you?"

"I am good Aomine, how have you been"

"Bored, I thought that TOO would have better basketball players with their reputation and everything, but I can beat them easily"

While this conversation was going on. Riko had her mouth open. SHe was the basketball wasn't the basketball manager for nothing. Just like Momoi, she could also see numbers around people, that's why so was such a good manager. She had seen the human bodies at an early age because of her dad's job. She knew that numbers were not everything, afterall, Mayuzumi had terrible stats, yet he was an amazing playter. She thought that KAigmai was amazing, then she saw Kise and she thought that she had seen everything. They were nothing however, once she saw Aomine. He was truly a monster. He was good, maybe too good. He pretty much doubled Kagami's stats. She knew that a Serins level, they didn't stand a chance.

"So Aomine, why did you accept this challenge, I thought you gave up on challenges after the third year of middle school?" asked Mayuzumi

"Well, I did, but I never got to play against Kuroko, so I thought, why the hell not."

"Hopefully he isn't here to late, he did say he would be here soon"

"Hello everyone, hopefully you haven't been waiting to long"

Everyone looked around to where they heard the voice. When they turned around, everyone had different reactions.

Momoi was excited she gets to see Kuroko again

Aomine had a small smile

Mayuzumi was examining Kuroko

And Riko almost went into shock.

Aomine was a wild beast, plain and simple. She knew that the GOM were trouble, after playing against Kise, she knew she had to prepare serin against them. Riko thought they might have a chance at winning. Once she Kuroko, she almost lost hope. He. Was. Incredible. Not his looks, but his numbers. She didn't know that a high school student's could be that high. If the GOM were difficult, they might as well pray for a miracle if they want to go beat him and his team.

"Hello Mayuzumi and Riko, I am Kuroko"

Mayuzumi was in shock. Aomine accepted a challenge from this guy? Why?

"Momoi, how are you?"

"I am good Kuroko, how are you?"

"I am good. Sorry I haven't contacted you since I left Teiko. It has been busy"

"That's okay, I am happy you contacted me now. What school did you go to"

Kuroko, thought for a bit. If he told them, Akashi would find out, but the interhigh prelims are coming out, so they would find out eventually

"I am going to Karasuno high"

Momoi, and Riko were surprised to hear that. Why would someone with his numbers go to a school that almost hasn't been heard of in a couple years?

"UGH, enough talking, let's play Kuroko'

"Alright Aomine, what are the rules?"

"The rules are standard basketball rules, but we don't have a point limit. We will play for 20 minute intervals. There will be a five minute break in between the first interval and second. Is that alright with you"

"Sure"

"Okay then, let's get this started. Do you mind if Momoi is the ref?"

"Not at all, she can even toss the ball in the beginning"

"Okay, lets begin"

*Alright, this is my second play by play scene, sorry if it's terrible*

Momoi, Aomine, and Kuroko got into position in the center of the court. While this happened, Mayuzumi and Riko got on the sidelines.

"Alright, here we go" Momoi says

Momoi throws the ball straight up in the middle. Aomine jumps and smirks to himself. "This should be fun" he thought to himself. Just as he was about to get the ball, He saw Kuroko reach higher than him and grab it. While Aomine was landing, he was happy, Kuroko was pretty good. Right when he was about to land, Aomine saw something he thought was not impossible. Kuroko took a shoot in mid air, from the half court line. Everyone watched the ball soar into the net, and just like that, Kuroko took the lead.

3-0

Everyone there was in shock. No one thought that was possible, not even Midoriya could do something like that.

Aomine had a full smile now, he knew Kuroko was strong, but not this strong.

"Well, are you going to stand there? Or are you going to get the ball?" Kuroko asked

Aomine ran and picked up the basketball. He started to dribble slowly up to Kuroko.

"So, you have that trick, anything else?

"You just have to see, i might show you some more, if you can get past me"

Aomine got a bit ticked of at this, everyone else had a little chuckle

"Fine, lets see how you handle this."

Aomine started to get fancy, he started dribbling, fast, everyone but him and Kuroko lost sight of the ball. He started to charge right past Kuroko

'There, I got past you"

"Yes. You did, but the ball didn't"

Aomine had no idea what Kuroko was talking about until he realized… He lost the ball. Kuroko had it, and he made a simple lay-up

5-0

"No, that's not possible, I made a mistake, I must have, no one can stop me" Aomine thought

"That was kinda cool, I guess, are you going to start trying now?" Kuroko asked

Mayuzumi and Momoi were in shock. They have never seen Aomine get dominated so badly.

Aomine went to get the ball a third time. He dribbled the ball up until the middle of the court.

"I see you are definitely better than the average player, now I can let loose"

Momoi and Mayuzumi were surprised to see Aomine having a full smile

"Why did you leave Teiko Kuroko? With this skill, you might of been able to beat Akashi. Why did you leave?"

"I left because I hate all of you"

Everyone was taken back by this answer. Why did Kuroko hate them? Who was them? The GOM… why would he hate them? The GOM have never played against Kuroko before, none of them knew him before middle school.

"Why do you hate us? We have never met before middle school, and even then, we did nothing for you to hate us for."

Kuroko had to be careful here, he knew if he told them he came from the future, they would not believe him

"One of my friends. He played against you. He loved basketball, with all his heart. He believed that if you tried hard enough, he could beat anyone. That was until he played against Akashi. Once Akashi beat him, all you GOM berated him with insults. You made his efforts seem useless. The icing on the cake is when his own teammates blamed him for the lost, they kicked him of their team and left him with nothing. I swore revenge against you and the GOM, and Serin."

Everyone was shocked by this, they all had no idea who Kuroko friend was, you could almost see this dark Aura around Kuroko. Everyone thought they were fine until Aomine opened his mouth.

"Well, if you friend was weak it was his fault, you should of been friends with us, you could been part of the GOM."

Everyone was silent, looking at Kuroko for his response, and what he did was something that sent shivers down everyone's back.

"Fine then, if that what you think, I guess I shall make you all look weak"

"From this moment on, if you score a single point against me this match, you win. Furthermore, you, the GOM, or even Serin, if you ever go against Karasuno in a official match, I will make it my goal to destroy you. I will become the best in all Japan. Good luck, you won't need it"

Everyone was in shock, Riko was grinning, and Aomine was pissed

"Score a single point and I win, fine, you cocky bastard, guess this match won't last long" Aomine said

For the entire first half. Everyone was in shock. Aomine wasn't the ace of the generations of miracles for nothing, he was amazing, but after going against Kuroko for twenty minutes, you would think Aomine was a beginner. He never passed the half court line, Kuroko was guarding him like a spirit out of hell. Kuroko was almost like a demon.

"Ugh, this is the worst. I thought that this would be an easy, yet friendly match, but here we are… I am losing. This sucks."

Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say.

"Hey Aomine, let's call this a draw."

Aomine looked at him like he was insane

"Why would we call this a draw? You are clearly winning, why would you give this up?"

"Well. I know for a fact we both have lots of tricks to use still, but I don't want you to show all your tricks in front of them"

Kuroko pointed at Mayuzumi and Riko.

"I know for a fact, that she will use it against you. Another thing, I know you won't believe me, but I am playing at about 50% of my usual strength, there is no way you can win"

Aomine was in shock. "This was 50%, is he really that far ahead?"

"Fine then, it's a draw, I will see you in the tournament, you better not lose."

"Don't worry, we won't"

When everyone was leaving. Momoi followed Aomine after promising to stay in contact with Kuroko. When Mayuzumi and Riko, they had a total different reaction

(Mayuzumi P.O.V.)

"Who was this Kuroko, he appears out of nowhere, and declares war against the GOM, were him and me going for the same goal? I want to revert the GOM back to how they were before the became obsessed about winning. That wouldn't line up with what he said of destroying them, what did Kuroko want?"

"So, Mayuzumi, have you ever heard of Kuroko before?"

"I have Never heard of him Riko, I only learned about him a couple weeks ago, but before that, never."

"Well, this won't do well for us. Even with you and Kaigami in top form, you guys won't stand a chance"

"I believe in Kagamii, he will one day reach the level of the GOM."

"Yes, I believe the to, but when that day comes, and we play against Karasuno… Will that be enough?"

And with that, everyone went back to their respected schools, preparing for the inter high prelims.

*Authors note*

Sorry about not updating for awhile, I just got back from vacation. I am also sorry about the lack of action. I hope this chapter was enough until the interhigh prelims.

I know I made Kuroko seem like some basketball god, I just wanted to write him that way. In a game, he will lose points though. In a 1v1, he will almost always win, in a 5 on 5, it will be a bit of a challenge. Another thing, the GOM's abilities still affect him (Kise Copying him and Akashi's emperor eye)

I am also sorry about spelling mistakes. I am pretty sure I will write up until chapter 15, that's when I will go back and fix them.

If anyone has any cools idea or any criticism, please leave them in the comments, I am try to respond to each and one of them.

Thanks for reading this, have a good night!


	11. Enter Kuroko, Authors Notes

"God, why did Kuroko have to leave us? With him here, this would be so much easier"

"Yah, but we can't always rely on Kuroko, we need to fight on our own, or in our case, together."

"Yes, I know, this still doesn't mean I hate how much harder we have to try."

The Inter High prelims have started, and schools have been dropping left and right. People have been witnessing some extraordinary games of Basketball, none more from the teams: Kaijo, Shutoku, TOO, Serin, and the underdog, Karasuno.

People didn't know what to expect from the schools that received a member of the GOM, but they didn't expect that they would improve that drastically. They were wrong.

Everyone watching was given a show during the basketball games. 121-13, 110-21, 98-35, and 130-8 were all the scores of which a known generation of miracle was playing.

Karasuno was just finishing up there last game for the day 67-63.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Ugh, finally, it's over, we made it" Urayama says tiredly

"WERE GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" Hinata screams

"Of course we are, we were much better than these other teams, but remember, this is where it gets difficult" Tsukishima

"Yes, but Kuroko will be playing with us now" Katsu reminds everyone

Karasuno has just spent the last week fight school after school to secure their spot in the semi-finals. Everyone else was surprised by how well Karasuno was doing, with no subs (Kuroko hasn't played in a single match yet), from a no-name school to beating the king of the west, lets just say, people were in an upset. People were impressed with not only the fact that they had no substitutes, but they were also all first years. They also had a player that was under 140cm of height..

Today was the day that that there was to faithful match-ups

Karasuno vs Shutoku

Serin vs TOO

People didn't know what to expect, on one hand, a well known team, with the ace shooter, Midorima, on the other, people just didn't really know what to expect.

"TEAMS, LINE UP!"

Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, Urayama, Katsu, Kuroko (N/A) = Karasuno

Midorima (Ace), Takao (point Guard), Yuya (Forward), Taisuke (Center), Kiyoshi (Ace), Shinsuke (Power Forward) = Shutoku

As the teams lined up, Karasuno was worried. They knew that they were good, not extremely, but they could hold their own, what they were worried about Kuroko. He said he would show up this match, so why wasn't he there. The coach was also getting ticked off. He didn't think Kuroko would be late, he would have to do extra laps, the coach thought.

TIP OFF

Taisuke jumped for the ball, considering who he was up against, he didn't think HInata would be to much of a problem. That was until he saw him jump, he had heard of rumors about this boy, the smallest in size but the highest jump in the high school circuit. He couldn't believe this kid could beat him in a tip off, that was until it happened.

Hinata passed to Kaigami, the game has begun.

While Kageyama was dribbling the ball when Yuya started to cover him.

"DAMN IT, these guys aren't the crowned the king east for nothing, there defence is insane" Kageyama thought

As the game went on, no one scored for the first two minutes. The crowd was in aw as this is the first time they have seen such amazing teams being shut down. That was true, until…

As Takao was driving in Karasuno's defence the defenders honed in on him, in attempt to stop him, Takao then passed strait behind him, the ball was passed to Midorima.

As Midorima took his shoot. Karasuno looked up in defeat as they saw his high arc shot go straight through the net. The swish could be heard through the stadium.

"COACH, WHERE IS KUROKO" Hinata screamed

"Calm down, I am right here…"

Everyone had their eyes on this mysterious players. The only ones knowing who he is Midorima and Karasuno. Ironically, they both had different reactions. Karasuno was smailling, completely forgetting about the basket they just let it, they were happy because Kuroko was finally here. On the other hand, Midorima was having a different reaction,

"Kuroko was here, in Karasuno. It doesn't make sense, why would someone with such skill that even Akashi would want to meet him, go to a no-name school such as Karasuno, it doesn't make sense. The other thing that doesn't make sense was why he only showed up now. By the looks on his team, I can tell that he is their best player, so why didn't he show up before now? Wait a second… did he know that his team would get here and play us? That is impossible, no one could predict that much, not even Akashi" Midorima though

"Wow, you guys sure suck, I mean, you let them score first even though I told them their exact play? Wow what losers ." Kuroko told his team

You could see him team get pissed, they started yelling at him. While that was going on, Shutoko was having a quick time out.

"Midorima, who is this Kuroko, do you know him? Why haven't you told us Karuson has such a player?"

"I am sorry coach, I do in fact know about kuroko, but I didn't know he joined Karasuno. I can tell you one thing, he is trouble, we need to watch him, I suggest Taisuke guards him, as I don't know his exact skill, so it would be prudent to underestimate him."

Takao was smiling this whole time "Midorima doesn't know something, that's a first, wow, I really want to meet this Kuroko fella, he seems pretty entertaining."

"Don't even think about it Takao, you shouldn't talk to your opponent between matches, if anything, you can talk to him during the game."

"That's a good idea, well, the game is about to start, let's see how good this Kuroko guy is"

Substitution, Number 11

While the crowd was getting excited, there were some other spectators that were curious. The GOM, Kagami, and Mayuzumi were all watching. Besides Mayuzumi, Kagami, and Aomine they only could remember what to expect with Kuroko.

"Well, Midoriya, it looks like I finally get to play against you, I will be honest, I have been waiting for this moment for awhile. When the game starts, I suggest you put Takao to guard me, it might be your only hope of slowing me down. One more thing before the game starts, as long as I am here, you will not score a single point." Kuroko said

"Ho.. H.. How dare you, you underestimate me, I will not be deterred, no matter what your talent is." Midorima said.

"Well, I guess we'll see who is right" Kuroko said while he was walking away.

The time up ends

"Players, back to the court please"

The players are back on the court, but this time, everyone is looking at one player. Kuroko for the first time, instead of being forgotten due to his lack of presence, is the center of attention. He was loving it.

The game starts and the ball is passed around. Both teams fighting to get the first point of the game, hoping to start gaining the momentum in their favour. Hinata was guarding Takao when something unexpected happened, Takao through the ball back to Midoriya.

"I won't score a single point? Are you that arrogant Kuroko"

Midoriya let the ball release and the crowd and the players looked up to see Midoriya high ark shoot. What they saw was unexpected though, there was no ball. It didn't make sense, Midoriya got the ball, and made the shoot, so where was the ball?

*Swish*

Everyone turned around as they heard the ball go into the net. Kuroko had just landed, he had a full smile on his face. His team had the same, Shutoku was different, their eyes widened i surprise. How did Kuroko get the ball, no one even saw him.

'I think it is you Midoriya who is to arrogant"

"Wha, Wha, WHAT?"

The crowd was in shock, he was so fast that they didn't even see him steal the ball, the Shutoku players and coach were also confused. While they were discussing, they heard something that made their eyes widen.

"Kuroko, I know you just got here, but you need to warm up, you are so slow, especially compared to how you are normally"

"Calm down Tsukishima, I have already shut down their star player without even trying, Now they're just a normal team, a team which I will destroy".

"We will destroy, basketball isn't a one man sport, no matter how good you are, you can't take them all on"

To everyone's surprise, Kuroko gave a really quick laugh, turned around and started counting the the Shutoku players, he counted Midoriya, Takao, and Yuya, then stopped.

"You are right, while I couldn't take them all on, I think could handle three of them pretty well, but who knows, I think I will just stay with MIdoriya all game, make sure he doesn't score, you guys just have to handle the rest".

Everyone expect Aomine was shocked at the game results, Shutoku was one of the best teams out their, with the addition of Midoriya, they seemed unstoppable. That was until Kuroko joined the battle. He was a monster, ever since he entered the court, Midoriya hasn't made a successful 3-pointer. While that was happening, it seemed like Kuroko was some sort demon, a destructive demon at that, he went through the Shutoku players like a hot knife in butter, by the end of the second period, the score was 25 - 7, with Karasuno winning.

"This is the worst, Midoriya, WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?"

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am very sorry about my lack of writing. It's a lot harder writing a full baseball game then just what happens before. My solution I shall try is post a least a chapter once a week. I shall also split the full games into four chapters (One for each quarter). Hopefully this doesn't deter you from reading**

 **Again, if you have any constructive criticism, please leave it in the comment section.**

 **Have a great Night.**


End file.
